


The Perfect Christmas

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: A cute ficlet about everything you would do to ensure that Arthur has the perfect Christmas.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 29





	The Perfect Christmas

You want your first Christmas with Arthur to be really special, and you want to show him every wonderful tradition that he has missed out on.

Since he has taken care of his mother for most of his life, he has never experienced an ideal Christmas, so you make it your mission to give him the _perfect_ Christmas this year.

As soon as Thanksgiving dinner is over, you rush to the mall with Arthur in search of Christmas decorations to fill your small apartment with.

Arthur is amazed by how many shoppers there are and by all the lovely decorations that are hung throughout the large mall. He has always tried to avoid shopping in big places like this during the holidays, so he has never seen so much holiday cheer before.

You spend much more money that you intended to, but it’s all worth it to make Arthur happy. You buy an album of christmas songs that you know he will love listening to. You also let Arthur pick out which decorations he would like to buy.

The next day, you wake up early so that you can put the decorations up. You jump out of bed as if it’s Christmas day; Arthur is thrilled by your excitement and can’t help but grin at your innocent glee.

Turning on the record player and letting Christmas music fill the small apartment, you dance around the room and hang decorations in the living room.

You also manage to string some mistletoe above the bedroom door, smiling at the thought of stopping Arthur underneath it every time you walk in and out of the bedroom.

Arthur interrupts your decorating antics to slow dance with you when Frank Sinatra’s voice croons ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’ from the record player.

Once it starts snowing heavily in Gotham, you spend your evenings huddled up next to Arthur on the couch, a fuzzy blanket draped over your bodies and a mug of hot chocolate shared between the two of you.

When Arthur has a day off, you take him ice skating. He is hesitant about it at first, but you promise that you will hold him while he learns how to maneuver across the ice.

Surprisingly, Arthur gets the hang of ice skating pretty quickly; both of you enjoy your time on the rink dancing and chasing each other. You wish you could stay on the rink with Arthur all night long just so that he would never stop smiling at you in such a carefree way.

You take Arthur out to buy his first Christmas tree at a farm outside of the city; you’re willing to buy him a full size tree even if it’s expensive, but Arthur is immediately drawn to the cute smaller trees at the back of the farm.

Giddy with excitement and pride at his small tree, Arthur rushes inside with it in his arms and places it in the corner of the living room. Happy tears prick your eyes as you see Arthur beaming at the tree and decorations in the house.

You surprise him once again with a box of ornaments that your mother had passed down to you. The two of you decorate the tree together, laughing as you playfully wrap tinsel around your bodies and dance around the room.

On Christmas Day, you both sleep in, enjoying the warmth radiating from your bodies. After an hour of cuddling in bed, Arthur is antsy to give you your presents.

He pulls you out of bed and makes a mug of hot chocolate for you to share before dragging you to the Christmas tree.

You exchange gifts, giggling like a child and watching Arthur rip the wrapping paper off of his present impatiently.

Arthur tears up as he sees the lovely gift you got for him, and with a sigh of love and admiration, he pulls your body to his in a tight hug.

Whispering in your ear, voice cracking as the tears roll down his cheeks, he thanks you for giving him the perfect Christmas.

Your heart skips a beat and all you feel is love. Sighing and holding him tighter, you say “No Arthur, thank _you_.”


End file.
